


The Heirs

by WritingforTheAvengers



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Clint Barton - Fandom, Natasha Romanoff - Fandom, Nick Fury - Fandom, The Avengers, Thor Odinson - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom, Wanda Maximoff - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Hope you like it!, Language, TW: Domestic Violence, TW: Drug Abuse, highschool!au, no superpowers tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: Life's not been easy for (Y/N). She grew up in a terrible neighborhood with a terrible neglecting mother. She needs to work to survive such hostile environment. It all changes when she meets Nick Fury, an angry angelt sent from above.





	1. Weekends

Although (Y/N) works at the café all week long, the weekends are undoubtedly the busiest days, and it’s on these days that she feels relieved that her best friend comes to work and keep her company. It’s Saturday at lunchtime, and they have found an empty spot at the park outside the café. She doesn’t have much to eat, just a sandwich made out of stale bread and a sweet treat she took from the café. Her friend notices she has been eating that for the past few weekends.

“(Y/N), you can’t spend your life eating stale bread with god knows what and food from the café,” he scolded her.

“Barton, you can’t tell me how to live my life,” (Y/N) munched on the hard piece of bread with difficulty. “Besides, I’ve got nothing else at home,” she shrugged casually. “Unlike you, Mr. Fancy School.”

“Hey, if I was so fancy, I wouldn’t even be here,” he reminded her. “Dad’s got a good job but that’s pretty much it. We don’t live fancy lives.”

“What about your school for super rich people?” (Y/N) cocked an eyebrow in an accusing manner.

“I have a scholarship. What about you? Do you even go to school?”

“When I have time, I do,” (Y/N) shrugged again. “I don’t feel like sharing today. So how’s your fancy ass school?”

“Fancy. You wouldn’t like it, at all. Did I tell you I have a girlfriend?” (Y/N) shook her head in silence. She liked the fact that Clint had no problem with taking over the talk when she was not in the mood. 

She heard all about his girlfriend with great patience, even though her mind drifted away in her own thoughts. She made a mental note about the groceries she had to buy. She had some money inside her mattress, hopefully it was still there when she arrived home later that day.

“I really want you to meet her one day,” Clint smiled, as she took all their stuff. “I don’t know if you’d like her,” he chuckled, “but it’d be kind of important for me—before I forget,” he hurriedly shook his head, “dad said that if you guys needed money, he’s got a couple gigs your mom could do. He’ll pay well.”

“My mom has had a few… health issues lately,” (Y/N) tugged at her bottom lip. “But if your dad still needs someone, tell him I can go.”

“Is your mom alright?”

“Yeah-yeah,” (Y/N) nodded carelessly. “Let’s just go back inside…”

The rest of the shift was as busy as usual, and for that cherished period of time, she could just forget about the worries of her world. She needed the extra money that Mr. Barton offered, but she wasn’t sure she would be able to comply.

“You sure you don’t need a ride home? I have no problem telling dad,” Clint kindly offered. “I just wanna make sure you get home safe…”

“Weirdest dude I’ve ever met, Clint Barton,” (Y/N) chuckled. “We live on opposite sides of town, I wouldn’t want your dad or you to go to that ugly part. There’s the subway, and if it calms your conscience, I’ll text you when I get home,” she held on to her bag, not wanting to finish the day and face her problems at home. “See you next week, Barton.” She waved goodbye and walked away from him. 

The ride home was long, and she had trained herself to sleep until she got to the station before hers. It had not been easy, but now she walked with her coat wrapped around her and her bad well secured under her arm. Some guys greeted her, and if she hadn’t known them her whole life, she wouldn’t have greeted back. They walked behind her but still keeping a safe distance. Her neighbors were like that. Some of them had fallen on hard times, but family and friends were their top priority in times of need. They protected each other like a big family even though the only thing that tied them together now was their shared addiction to drugs. 

“Thanks guys,” (Y/N) looked at them from over her shoulder as she turned the key. “Hope you’re doing something good with your lives.”

“We ain’t like you,” one of them said with a casual shrug. “Go on and make us all proud.”

“Bye,” she waved them goodbye and closed the door behind her. She took out her phone and she felt lazy enough to not text Barton, but to send him an audio message. “I got home well, some neighbors walked me to my door, so yup. Bye.”

The house was unusually quiet, and as she paced the rooms, she found out the source of her problems lying down on the floor, unconscious. It was not a first time thing, and not even the first time this week (Y/N) had seen her in such state. She sighed heavily and headed to the kitchen to get some water in a glass. 

“Wake up, mama,” she emptied the cold liquid all over the woman and left so she could wash away whatever she had been consuming. (Y/N) patiently waited until her mom opened her eyes and regained consciousness. “Who gave you that?” Her mom’s answer was an unintelligible mumble. “Mr. Barton’s got a few errands you could run, we’re gonna need some money…”

“Fuck Mr. Barton,” it was the only thing (Y/N) could understand. 

“I swear to god, I don’t know why child services has not appeared through that goddamn door. You shouldn’t be allowed to have kids of your own,” (Y/N) said in disdain. “I wish I had a dad—”

“Well, tough—you don’t,” (Y/N)’s mom spat back. “He left us both to rot here, you’ve had enough time to get used to that,” she stoop up with great effort. “I’m hungry…”

“Well, tough—I already had something at work and I’m not making dinner for your junkie ass,” (Y/N) was playing with fire. Her mom was hot headed, especially when the effect of the drugs wore off. “You can ask one of your suppliers to get you some food—ohh, I forgot the only thing you care about is your stupid drug because, apparently, you’ve got no daughter to take care of,” she said in an ironic voice. “But, you know what surprises me? That this daughter brings money to this shithole and you steal from her to get your doze.”

“You fucking brat,” in a split second, (Y/N)’s cheek was stinging. Her mom struck her with a loud slap that landed almost too perfectly. “Without me you ain’t nothin’. Watch that fucking mouth you little bitch. You still live under my roof,” and with wobbly steps, (Y/N)’s mom was out of the house.

Her pride was broken one more time, and heavy tears ran down her cheeks. 

“I’m gonna leave one day,” she repeated out loud. “I’m gonna leave one day and I’m gonna be happy.”


	2. Nick Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) was at the coffee shop working as usual, and a known stranger came by and took his usual seat by the window. He was checking his phone and frowning at the device for god knows what reason. His dark skin shone bright when the sunlight hit it, and though he seemed like an average middle-aged man, he could work his way around technology quite well.

(Y/N) was at the coffee shop working as usual, and a known stranger came by and took his usual seat by the window. He was checking his phone and frowning at the device for god knows what reason. His dark skin shone bright when the sunlight hit it, and though he seemed like an average middle-aged man, he could work his way around technology quite well. 

He pressed the phone to his ear and started yelling like crazy. The customers looked at him in awe, and when he realized he was being obnoxiously loud, he bowed his head as an apology and regained control of himself. (Y/N) couldn’t help to giggle from behind the counter, and with a big smile on her lips, she headed over to the customer once had put the phone down.

“Mr. Fury, that was quite a show,” (Y/N) joked, as she moped the table for him. “What can I bring you?”

“The usual, thank you,” he smiled gently, as if the man yelling and the smiling man had nothing to do with each other, and (Y/N) left hurriedly to get the order ready. She came back with a tiny cup of espresso and a blueberry muffin on her tray. “Don’t you ever go to school, (Y/N)?” He asked, furrowing his brows. “You’re always here, and by always I really mean always. I spend a lot of time here, and you’re always here. Sometimes I even wonder if you live here.”

“I don’t have much time outside work. This is literally my whole life.”

“What about school then?”

“I have a cool teacher that keeps me updated, so I just take tests and do great, apparently,” she shrugged in a casual manner.

“And where do you go to school?” He asked suspiciously. 

“On the other side of town, actually…” she hesitated. “The ugly part.” 

“Really? Hhm…” He hummed, nodding in acknowledgement, though he couldn’t entirely believe her words. “And you said your grades were good?” (Y/N) nodded silently. “And what does your mom think about this?”

(Y/N) fell silent for a while. She didn’t know how to explain her situation. Nobody ever asked for it, and the people she knew, also knew about it and they never asked. Her eyes darted away from Mr. Fury and her lips trembled. A cold sweat ran down her spine and she suddenly felt very sick. It was so hard to even think about how to talk about it that it nauseated her every single time. 

“Well…” (Y/N) began before Fury could cancel his question, “we have bills to pay,” she managed to get ahold of herself, and said the words in a well-rehearsed serenity. “She does her part, I do mine… It’s just the both of us at home—we’ve got no relatives to help us so…” she shrugged. “It’s always been like that. It’s not been easy, but I just don’t know any other way.” 

“Have you worked from a young age?” Fury asked, with a sudden feeling of guilt and concern.

“Yeah,” (Y/N) nodded. “My first job was babysitting a kid three years younger than me when I was 10. It did not pay the bills at that time, but it helped me buy dinner… Sometimes mom’s just…” her voice slowly started to fade out, and Fury realized he shouldn’t be asking any more questions. “Well, others have it worse, I guess,” she shook her head and regained her cheerful tone. “At least I am able to work. I’m lucky, in a way, and I should be grateful for that.”

“I guess so,” he replied absentmindedly. “You remind me of somebody I met a long time ago,” he said, pursing his lips into a smile. “It was a girlfriend I had. She was tough, and she had a tough life too. She even kinda looked like you. I remember she lived in the ugly part of town, we grew up together but… life changed and so did I. Not too much, of course, but I haven’t seen her in ages, so I don’t know if she stayed or left…” (Y/N) could notice a slight sense of melancholy in his words. “I don’t think she would recognize me after all these years anyway… it’s been… 15 years? Give it or take…”

“An old lover, Mr. Fury?”

“The first one is always the worst, child,” he shook his head and laughed. “Her name was… what was it? He asked in a low voice. “It was Elena… ahh,” he sighed after a silence. “I better not bore you with my old man crap. Thanks for the coffee, it was excellent as usual,” he placed enough cash to pay for the coffee and leave a tip. 

Fury left without further words, and (Y/N) was left there with too many thoughts and unsaid questions.


	3. Mom is missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shift was over, a bit earlier than usual, and as (Y/N) had already done everything she had to, she decided to go home. She headed for the subway first, it would take quite a while for her to get home. Putting on her earphones, she dozed off for a minute. Out on the street again, the evening was chilly, and she had a strange feeling she could not explain just yet. She knew there was something wrong, something off, and it wasn’t until she stepped inside her old and messy apartment that she found out what it was.

The shift was over, a bit earlier than usual, and as (Y/N) had already done everything she had to, she decided to go home. She headed for the subway first, it would take quite a while for her to get home. Putting on her earphones, she dozed off for a minute. Out on the street again, the evening was chilly, and she had a strange feeling she could not explain just yet. She knew there was something wrong, something off, and it wasn’t until she stepped inside her old and messy apartment that she found out what it was.

“Mom?” She yelled. “Mo-om? Are you here?” She yelled again, but no one answered. “Oh god, not again,” she groaned loudly.

She stormed out and knocked on every door she could find, but no one had any idea where her mom was. They all knew she did this sometimes, more often than they could recall, so the neighbors assured (Y/N) that her mom would come back sooner than later. 

(Y/N) feared the worst. She always did. And especially this time, something felt very wrong. Her mom was probably out there trying to get some money, and all (Y/N) could pray for was that the method she used was at least a legal one. But she knew her mom better than that. 

Two blocks away from her house was the crack house that supplied the neighborhood, and her mom was a regular visitor to that place. She pounded at the door until someone opened.

“Hey, doll,” a tall man smiled at (Y/N), but there was no kindness in that smile. “What brings a pretty girl like you to a place like this? Did you finally give in? First one is on the house because we’re cool like that,” he clicked his tongue and winked. “I’ve got some good shit you might like, just come inside and—”

“Where’s my mom, you asshole. Fucking tell me!” She growled as she pushed him inside with an unexpected strength. “Tell me!” She felt the rush of adrenaline running through her veins. For those few seconds, she was invincible. “Mom? Mom!” She yelled. “Mom, where the fuck are you?”

“Easy, girl,” the man grabbed (Y/N) by her shoulders and made her look right at him. “She ain’t here,” he shook his head, “though she should be. She owes me some cash.”

“Stop selling her your shit, or I’ll call the fucking cops,” (Y/N) threatened.

“Do you want the cops here? Well, they may bring a few friends with them,” he said slyly. “Those friends take care of shitty cases life yours, baby girl. Do you want child services to snoop around here? You’re fucked up, doll,” he quickly pointed his chin at (Y/N), “you don’t even go to school,” (Y/N) gulped harshly. She knew he was right. She knew he was so fucking right. “They’ll send you to a foster home or some, you really want that shit?” (Y/N)’s lower lip was trembling, and a cold shiver ran down her spine. “Nah right?”

“Just don’t sell her your shit anymore, y’hear me?” She huffed. “Stop making deals with her and we’re gonna be peachy.”

“She’s very persuasive, y’know?” He smiled wickedly. “When she comes and offers alternative payment,” he hummed in delight. “Try to say no to that ass.”

“Well, then grow some balls and learn how to say no. It’s very fucking simple,” she exhaled, and with heavy steps she walked away before they could hurt her.


	4. Orphan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so he appeared, in his usual black clothing, hands in pocket and ready to take a seat in his usual spot. With sweaty hands and shaking knees, (Y/N) approached his table, ready to mop it as she was used to do every day, but the air felt different, his eyes followed her every move.

The days had been long since (Y/N) last saw Mr. Fury, the last conversation running around her head a thousand miles per hour, was he really her father? (Y/N)’s mother had never really mentioned anything about him directly, but (Y/N) knew he was alive, by the anger and spite she displayed every time she mentioned him. 

Everything pointed that way. The curiosity itched in (Y/N)’s skin, but he had disappeared from the cafe the last few days, was he avoiding her? Perhaps the idea of having a daughter was too overwhelming for him, perhaps it was a mistake from young love... There was no way of finding out unless (Y/N) stepped up and asked the man himself.

And so he appeared, in his usual black clothing, hands in pocket and ready to take a seat in his usual spot. With sweaty hands and shaking knees, (Y/N) approached his table, ready to mop it as she was used to do every day, but the air felt different, his eyes followed her every move, and she could almost touch the tension. (Y/N) stopped, looked at him and before she could cower away, the words left her mouth. 

"Are you my father? Do forgive me if it’s too sudden and out of the blue, but you were gone my whole entire life, I'm not going to risk you slipping away from my questions," she shook her head. “I’ve got way too many, it’s been 16 years,” she sighed heavily. 

He remained silent and just looked at (Y/N), studying her features with a soft smile, like reminiscing of old times. The seconds passed and the tension slowly left her shoulders, as if his expression of longing told her that he was not leaving again, but that small cricket behind her ear kept her from relaxing fully. 

"I know is a lot to take in," (Y/N) continued, trying to get his attention back "but here,” she handed him a piece of paper, “I brought a picture of my mama… perhaps that can help you remember..." He looked at the picture and much to (Y/N)’s surprise, he didn't even flinched, and instead he spoke. 

"Yes, I’m pretty sure I am your father, Elena did told me that she was pregnant, but she disappeared before I could do anything about it. I tried to reach out, for what it’s worth… but she never returned my calls.” He looked up at (Y/N) and smiled softly; he pointed at the empty chair in front of him and his newly discovered daughter took it.

"So... What’s gonna happen now? You gonna act like nothing ever happened or...?" (Y/N)’s voice was a little shaky with the sudden burst of emotion, but she remained strong on her feet.

"I don’t want to be one of those guys who have kids and don’t acknowledge them. I think we’ve been through that enough time, and now that we’ve met, we can begin again. You told me you weren't going to school right?" She nodded. "Then, I will pull some strings and get you a spot where I work at, how are your grades?” She moved her head to both sides, for she really didn’t know how to answer to that. “And when I said you reminded me of someone it was your mom. You look like her, fortunately. You talk like her too. When she didn’t return my calls I assumed she didn’t want me, and I assumed she didn’t want you either. That’s why I stopped trying,” (Y/N) swallowed hard. “I got you covered, school’s on me… but I’d like to ask you for a favor,” (Y/N) nodded. “I’m the principal there, and I don’t know if I’m ready to tell this to everyone. Can you not tell people I’m your father? At least… not until we get everything settled.”

"Alright, but what about a place?” (Y/N) scratched the back of her head. “I can't just travel the whole damn city every day, and how am I supposed to afford an apartment with this… crappy salary?" 

"You can stay at my house, it's nearby the school and I can drive you every day. We still have to get the paperwork for child support so you can live on your own if you choose to, but in the meantime, you can stay with us."

“Us?” (Y/N)’s brow was furrowed in a questioning manner,

“I’ve got a wife, and kids… another one. She’s way younger than you. I hope you didn’t expect me to not have a life after what happened with your mom,” he teased, but (Y/N) didn’t really feel comfortable with the truth. 

“It’s not that,” she tried to put him at ease. “It’s just that I don’t have a sister, or siblings for that matter. I’m not really sure of what to do with that information now.” 

“I need to know something, though. What is your mom going to say about this, (Y/N)?” He narrowed his dark eyes. “I don’t want you to get into any trouble. At least not with her,” he shook his hands.

“She left,” (Y/N) unwillingly admitted. “It was about two weeks ago. One day I came home from work and she was just gone… It’s not the first time she disappears, but it’s the first time that it’s been for so long. I hope she’s alright, but I just can’t afford to worry.”

“(Y/N), whether you’re my child or not, you’re not gonna be alone. I’m not going to leave you. If you’re not, I’m still gonna help you, because it’s my duty as an educator, and almost father. I can help you find Elena, if you want to,” he looked at his watch. “Shit, I gotta run. Here, this is my number,” he handed her his business card, “please, call me if you need anything today or in the next few days. Besides, I’m gonna need your information and all that to do the paperwork and transfer you. I’ll check up on you later on, alright?” (Y/N) nodded, and Fury left just a few minutes later. 

In just a matter of days, (Y/N) went from orphan to actually having somebody else. Whether he was real or not, she would make the most of the new opportunity in her hands.


	5. First impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have a nice day,” Fury sighed heavily, worried about the new chapter of his life that began that exact same minute. “Try not to get in trouble.”
> 
> (Y/N) held on to her bag and walked through the gates to her new school, and what it looked like her new life. She felt overwhelmed, and terrified. Everyone around her looked like a million dollars, and she was there, amongst them, with an old bag on her shoulders and a new uniform that didn’t feel like it was hers at all. She could feel herself shrinking in that sea of money and luxury, but it all disappeared when someone called out her name with clarity.

“Have a nice day,” Fury sighed heavily, worried about the new chapter of his life that began that exact same minute. “Try not to get in trouble.” 

(Y/N) held on to her bag and walked through the gates to her new school, and what it looked like her new life. She felt overwhelmed, and terrified. Everyone around her looked like a million dollars, and she was there, amongst them, with an old bag on her shoulders and a new uniform that didn’t feel like it was hers at all. She could feel herself shrinking in that sea of money and luxury, but it all disappeared when someone called out her name with clarity.

“(Y/N)? What are you doing here?” A familiar Clint Barton ran to hug her tightly in his arms. “And with a uniform? No shit you’re gonna stay here!”

“Yes, I am,” (Y/N) nodded. “It’s a long story, and I rather not tell you here—”

“Clint,” a redhead appeared behind them, and Clint smiled widely again. “Hey, babe.”

“You’re in perfect time, babe,” Clint tugged at the redhead’s hand and hurried her closer to him. She placed a possessive hand on his chest as she looked at (Y/N). “Nat,” Clint said with a smile spread on his lips, “this is (Y/N) (Y/L/N). (Y/N), this is Natasha Romanoff, my girlfriend.”

“Oh, you are (Y/N),” she said in an exaggerated disdain. “You’re the one who texts my boyfriend so often.”

“Chill out, sis,” (Y/N) laughed heartedly. “We’ve been friends for years, and I know him enough to not want him. He’s all yours,” she patted her friend’s chest, right next to Natasha’s hand. “I go here now, we’re gonna be classmates,” Natasha’s jaw dropped almost literally, and her somewhat exasperated features changed to a furious face, and the grip on the back of Clint’s vest became tighter. She felt a sudden urge of slapping (Y/N)’s face, but she fought very hard to control it.

“Let’s get to class then,” Clint suddenly let go of Natasha and grabbed (Y/N)’s arm and ran together towards their new classroom. 

(Y/N) could feel the murdering look from Natasha, but it was a relief to have found at least one friendly person in this sea of fancy monsters. The two friends sat together to catch up. 

“You’ve missed work, what happened?”

“I just… I just had an intense couple of days. I found my dad, and he turned out to be the principal of this place…”

“You mean Fury is your dad?” (Y/N) nodded.

“It’s super top secret, no one’s supposed to know. That’s why I got the social assistance scholarship or some shit. So yeah, I go here, I’m poor and I swear to god I’ll shoot myself if I have to do one of those lame ass introductions.”

“You need to know something first,” Clint said in a wary tone. “There’s a hierarchy here. The rich ones control everything and everyone. They own everything we know in the world, and even things we don’t. They rule this place, and you better not get in their way,” (Y/N) laughed and rolled his eyes, but Clint was way too serious. “I mean it. You love to get in trouble and I’m not gonna let you do that. There are a few in our class you should avoid at all costs. Wanda Maximoff, she used to be friends with Natasha until we started dating, I’m way too poor to be around her majesty. She’s not nice at all, and if she hates you, she’ll let you know. Then there’s Tony Stark, he’s the biggest asshole among them all. His family was in the war business during the World War II, and they own hotels now. But still, they have a shit load of money. Then there’s James Barnes, he’s kind of nice when he’s not in a mood… Sworn enemy to Stark, and both surprisingly bad at studying. Barnes and Wanda have this engagement thing going on. They will unite their families and become even richer, if that’s even possible.”

“They all sound expensive.”

“They are. And that’s the way things work here. Money is everything, and they will judge you based on how much you carry with you. Don’t pick fights with them, they’re not worth the damn,” he shook his head. “Besides, they’ll always win. They’re first, along with the politicians’ and other important people’s offspring, like senators, and Supreme Court judges and all that kinda crap. They’re the big deal, and the ones you should avoid. Then there’re the new rich kids, those whose families have made a lot of money in a blink, and then there’s us.”

“So we’re like the very last in the food chain?” Clint nodded. “I’ll try not to get in their way, but you know how I am,” she nonchalantly shrugged. “I will not keep quiet if someone gets in my way. I’ve got nothing to lose, Fury won’t kick me out of here.”

The teacher, Miss Jenkins, appeared through the door and a group of the whitest people (Y/N) had ever seen in her life followed her. The first one sat on his own at the back, and the couple that followed him sat together a couple of seats away. The couple and the lonely guy didn’t seem like they had been hanging out together, or that they even liked each other, so (Y/N) supposed they were the ones Clint had warned her about. She made a mental note to never get on their way.

But she couldn’t keep her own promises.


	6. Lunch time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Excuse me, you’re on my seat,” an unfriendly voice called right in front of (Y/N). As she didn’t seem to move, the voice called again. “Move out—oh, you’re the new one. The girl from the hood. What were you again? New rich or just poor? I’ll go with poor.”

“Excuse me, you’re on my seat,” an unfriendly voice called right in front of (Y/N). As she didn’t seem to move, the voice called again. “Move out—oh, you’re the new one. The girl from the hood. What were you again? New rich or just poor? I’ll go with poor.”

“What’s your name?” (Y/N) said without even bothering to pretend she cared. She truly didn’t.

“Wanda Maximoff,” the girl scoffed seemingly offended. (Y/N) moved to look underneath the table and all around her. “What are you doing?”

“Looking for your name,” (Y/N) replied with a smug smile. “Too bad, I don’t see it. Go sit somewhere else, there’s plenty of space.”

Wanda Maximoff looked at her entourage with an annoyed expression and out of a sudden, the two girls poured their glasses over (Y/N), soaking her from head to toe. (Y/N)’s breath was erratic due to the coldness of the water that dripped form her hair and her uniform, and when she looked up at Wanda, she saw red.

She grabbed her own glass and threw the diet soda all over the millionaire, causing loud gasps from all corners of the cafeteria. “I guess that makes us even,” (Y/N) smiled proudly. “Don’t you worry, it’s diet Coke. It won’t make you fat,” she stood up and looked at the entourage. “I’ll deal with you two later on, when you have the balls to act by yourselves,” she said and left.

On her way out, she bumped into a tall, blonde guy who worriedly looked at her. She sneaked away and tried to run to her locker. But the blonde guy followed her right away.

“Hey! Wet girl!” He called. (Y/N) stopped and turned to look at him. “Are you alright?”

“Why do you care?” She spat out.

“Because you can get a cold,” he shrugged. “Where were you going?”

“Mind your own business, blondie,” she growled. 

“The changing rooms have towels, and I think I have a hoodie in my locker. Perhaps you could use one.”

“Are you literally the only nice person in this school or what?” The blonde guy shrugged again. “I’m new, where the hell’s that changing room?” Blondie pointed at a door behind her that had a sign that read “changing room” in black letters. “Oh, great, I wasn’t far. I’ll go dry myself.”A few minutes later, (Y/N) came back with her hair dried and feeling less miserable. Blondie was wiggling the promised garment for her to see it. 

“What got you so wet?”

“Sitting on Wanda Maximoff’s seat, apparently—by the way, what’s your name? I guess I have to thank someone…”

“Thor—and you’ve got yourself an enemy for the rest of your life. She’s gonna bust your… well, whatever. She’s gonna mess with you, and probably the other rich kids will too.”

“Oh, I’m fucked.”

“From what I saw, I think she’s got a pretty good contender. So, what got you here?”

“Pity, probably,” (Y/N) shrugged, “and good grades and—” she stopped herself right before she could say something that would definitely get her into more trouble—“determination. And you? What are you?”

“Foreign student, from Norway,” he replied. “Dad’s a politician and he thought this could be a great school. Which it kind of is, but not at the same time. Too much drama, it makes me sick most of the time. We, the oldies don’t have as much drama, unlike you sophomores. You have it all.”

“Are you a junior? You look older…” (Y/N) furrowed her brows.

“I am older,” Thor chuckled lightly. “I took a few years out of boredom, but here I am.”

“Thank you for being nice,” (Y/N) pursed her lips into a soft smile. “It’s great to know I’m not actually alone,” she sighed. “I think I’m gonna go to the library, I bet those kids spend no time there.”


	7. Problems with Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From what she had gathered in the previous weeks, (Y/N) realized that the one place that neither Wanda nor Tony visited was the library. Nonetheless, she often found herself bumping into the mysterious and silent James Barnes. He would offer a polite apology and hide again amongst the bookshelves with thousands of clearly new books.

From what she had gathered in the previous weeks, (Y/N) realized that the one place that neither Wanda nor Tony visited was the library. Nonetheless, she often found herself bumping into the mysterious and silent James Barnes. He would offer a polite apology and hide again amongst the bookshelves with thousands of clearly new books.  
(Y/N) was sure he was there just hiding, because whenever she got out, he would be either sleeping or contemplate.

“Book worm,” (Y/N) heard a soft, but deep voice calling from behind her. It was James, but she couldn’t say anything back because he was soon gone.

With those two words, James seemed way nicer than the others, and for a minute, (Y/N) though that maybe he wasn’t half as bad. She shook the thoughts away and tried to carry on with her tasks and her crusade of not messing with the others. That, until Tony Stark somehow found her. She was studying for a test, when he sat right in front of her, putting her book down on the table. (Y/N) groaned, but faked a great smile.

“You must be feeling way out of your comfort zone here, am I right?” (Y/N) asked, quickly cocking an eyebrow. “This is a library, and you can borrow books to read,” she childishly explained. “What can I do for ya?”

“You really shouldn’t be talking to me like that…” he teased.

“Why not? Oh, let me guess, rich as fuck,” she counted with her fingers, “dysfunctional family, empire to take care of, no respect for anything or anyone, and probably a shitty attitude. Oh gosh, it must be so hard to be you,” (Y/N) sighed dramatically. 

“You’re an observer, I’m impressed” Tony leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. “What about you? What can you tell me about yourself?”

“It doesn’t work that way, I’m sorry,” (Y/N) twisted her lips. “I’ll leave you to it,” she closed the book, but before she could stand up, Tony grabbed her wrist and looked straight at her.

“Well, at the top of my head I’ve got: poor, dysfunctional family, tough neighborhood, smart pants, smart ass,” he counted with his free hand. (Y/N) couldn’t help but smile. “You don’t leave until I say so. Sit,” he demanded. “What are you doing here?”

“I was trying to study, obviously. But you appeared and then started talking and demanding shit like I’m your property, so it should be me asking what the hell you’re doing here. And you better let me go, or I’m gonna go all ghetto on your ass and you’re not gonna like that. Or maybe you will,” (Y/N) tilted her head to the side, “god knows what you rich kids are into these days.”

“You’re all attitude, but you don’t have any money. What do you plan to do about it?”

“I don’t know,” (Y/N) shrugged. “Perhaps I’ll marry one of you rich kids and steal all your money. Because that’s what we poor girls do. We trick idiots like you into marrying us and then we leave. You rich people are so stupid.”

“What are you doing in this school? What made you hit the educational jackpot? Let’s face it, a girl like you would never get into a school like this. She shouldn’t, actually.”

“And how did you get into this school, Anthony Stark?” (Y/N) folded her arms over her chest. “As far as I’m concerned, I could wipe my ass with your grades, but you can’t say that about me, now can you?” She sighed heavily. “Look, I’m gonna say this just once,” she propped her elbows on the table and spoke softly but clearly. “I don’t want any trouble with any of you because I can’t afford that shit. My reasons to be here are only mine, and that’s all you need to know. I’m not afraid of you or your money, Stark. Because unlike you, I’ve got nothing to lose. Yes, I don’t have fancy ass parents, I barely even have parents, but trust me when I tell you that if you ever bust my balls again I will end you.”

“Let’s see who ends the other first,” Tony teased, and without further words, he left.

(Y/N) let out a deep sigh as she held her head tightly. She really didn’t want to have any problem with anyone, after what happened on her first day, she started to have a low profile and not get into trouble. She couldn’t even be with Clint because she knew Natasha didn’t like her, and (Y/N) didn’t want her friend to have problems with his girlfriend. 

She was feeling lonelier than ever.

“Are you okay?” A hoarse voice startled her. She looked up and it was James. “Was he bothering you?”

“I’m alright—” (Y/N) shook her head—“thanks.”

“He’s an idiot, but he’s dangerous… so you should take care.”

“I know,” (Y/N) sighed. “How are you? How’s that study going?”

“I’ve been trying, but I just can’t seem to get the hang of it,” James shrugged. “Hey, if you’re ever in need, especially with Stark you can just tell me,” he smiled weakly. “I can help you with that stuff… and by the way, you can just call me Jamie,” he chuckled lightly.

They stayed in silence for a few seconds, but (Y/N) could’ve sworn that Barnes was looking at her differently. She couldn’t really explain it very well, but she knew there was something off. His eyes searched for her, and she noticed he was slowly trying to get closer to her. It was all very odd, but she decided to get it off her mind.

“Thanks… thanks Jamie,” (Y/N) repeated. “I really appreciate that.”

“What exactly are you thanking him for?” Wanda Maximoff slid right next to her man and grabbed his hand tightly. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere in this school, babe,” her voice was calmed, but (Y/N) knew better than that. “You told me we would study together today.”

“Sorry, you must’ve been confused. I’m busy today, Wanda,” James got rid of her embrace and lightly patted her shoulder. “See you around,” he nodded his head at (Y/N) and left the two girls alone. 

“Get away from my boyfriend,” Wanda threatened. “Or else—”

“Or else what?” (Y/N) cut her off. “Look, if you must know, I was here, he came by and he told me a few tips for the exam,” she sighed. “That’s just it. I’m really not in the mood for fighting you or anyone. I just wanna get out of this place,” (Y/N) stood up and before Wanda could stop her, she was rushing out of the library.

She needed to find peace in some other place now. Although her mind kept thinking about the way he looked at her. She had never felt something like that. It was an odd shiver that ran along her back.


	8. Stark vs Barnes, a showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) was trying to have a lunch in complete peace, while she observed Clint and Natasha have their meal like the two lovebirds that they were. She hadn’t spoken to Clint in a while, not even during class, and since she stopped working at the café, (Y/N) felt drifting away from him more and more. She knew Natasha didn’t really like her, and she didn’t want to cause any more trouble to anyone, so she just stared in silence.

“Do you mind if I sit?”

(Y/N) was trying to have a lunch in complete peace, while she observed Clint and Natasha have their meal like the two lovebirds that they were. She hadn’t spoken to Clint in a while, not even during class, and since she stopped working at the café, (Y/N) felt drifting away from him more and more. She knew Natasha didn’t really like her, and she didn’t want to cause any more trouble to anyone, so she just stared in silence.

But her peace was soon interrupted by the always friendly Tony Stark. He placed his tray next to hers and loudly began to eat. (Y/N) couldn’t even bother to care a little, or even look at him.

“Hey,” he elbowed her. “Do you wanna be my study partner? Thing is… I need to improve my grades, and you’re literally the smartest person I know. So… what do you say?”

“No, thanks,” (Y/N) replied shortly. “I’m busy.”

“With what? Your part-time job?” Tony snickered. “Sorry, force of habit of being mean. But no, I really need a study partner and I could pay you good money if you say yes,” he elbowed her again, and she was starting to lose her patience. “Which I hope you do, it’ll be fun.”

“I’d rather eat a pie made of my own shit, than spending alone time with you. I don’t want your money or your company. Besides, if you pay me it’ll be like tutoring and I’m not interested. Go ask someone else.”

“Well, you’ll see… I don’t wanna ask anyone else because I want you. I want to prove to you that I can be a nice guy.”

“Tony,” (Y/N) sighed heavily, rubbing her temples, “I don’t doubt your good guy potential. I’m just not interested in finding that out. I appreciate the effort, but you’re wasting your time with me. Find another study partner or just hire a goddamn tutor.”

“The lady said no. Now back off,” a deep voice interrupted the unwanted conversation. “Stop bugging her, Stark.”

“Barnes, don’t be impolite,” Tony scolded him. “(Y/N) and I were having a private conversation, a conversation in which you were not a part of, so respect it.”

“Tony, just cut it off,” (Y/N) shook her head. “We were not having a conversation and this ain’t going anywhere. I’m not gonna be your study partner and you won’t convince me—” as (Y/N) tried to get up from the table, Tony grabbed her wrist tightly. She looked at him awe. He had done this before, but the look in his eyes was different. She looked at James and it all clicked. They were having a big dick moment. They were showing off who could have her for more time. “Tony, let me go.”

“Let her go, Stark.”

“Or else?” Tony rose an eyebrow.

“Or else I’m gonna have to beat the fuck out of you.”

“Try me,” Tony released the grip on (Y/N)’s wrist and stood up. Since James had left his tray right in front of them, he was ready to fight. 

People in the cafeteria were loudly murmuring and starting to gather around the two boys. (Y/N) stood right in between them to stop the whole thing before it grew more. She was trying to talk sense to both of them, but they were blinded by their hate.

James pushed her aside and threw the first punch. Clint was standing right behind (Y/N), so he caught her before she stumbled with her own feet. 

“Stop it guys!” (Y/N) called them out. She took a deep breath, and remembered where she came from. “Hey!” She screamed loud enough to stop them and to startle everyone in the cafeteria. She walked towards them again and pushed them away from each other. But it had no use.

“Barnes, Stark. To my office, right now,” Fury appeared out of nowhere with his deadly serious voice, sending the rest of the students back to their seats. “(Y/L/N), you too.” 

The one face (Y/N) didn’t want to see appeared next to Fury, wearing a satisfied smile on her thin lips. (Y/N) looked at the boys as they lead the way to Fury’s office

“I just hope you’re happy,” Wanda Maximoff grabbed (Y/N)’s arm before she could leave. Her golden eyes were red with anger and she was evidently making a great effort to hold back the desire to murder (Y/N). “You’ve done nothing but ruining everyone’s lives since you got here. I hope you’re kicked out of this place.”

(Y/N) walked in between James and Tony, right behind Fury. She was hoping for the worst. She was ready to pack her bags and leave. The rich guys would be unharmed, because their parents wouldn’t allow Fury kicking them out, but she didn’t have anyone to defend her. In her mind, Fury was more preoccupied for the good reputation of his school than a newly found daughter. Once inside the office, Fury closed the door and calmly took his seat behind the desk. 

“Who’s going to explain what happened?” He asked.

“Mr. Fury—”

“Stark and (Y/N) were having a conversation,” James cut (Y/N) off, “she looked uncomfortable and I decided to chime in. He had been bothering her ever since she got here.”

“Is that true?” Fury looked at (Y/N), but she couldn’t bear to look back at him. He needn’t any other answer. “Barnes, (Y/N), I’ll talk to each of you later. Wait outside.”

The two students nodded and left the office.

“Why did you do that?” (Y/N) looked straight at James. “I didn’t need you to defend me. I don’t need anyone to defend me, I can do that by myself. Now he’s gonna get into trouble and all because of me! No—” she rose her hand stopped him—“I don’t need anyone’s protection, alright? Now mind your own business and leave me alone, James.”

“I can’t, (Y/N). I won’t leave you alone,” James’s voice was deadly serious. “I like you, and I don’t want you getting hurt,” he grabbed (Y/N) by her shoulders. “Especially by that asshole. I will do anything to protect you, whether you like it or not.”

“Don’t you ever say that again,” (Y/N) threatened. “You have a girlfriend—hell! She’s your fucking fiancée, you’re gonna get married! I’m not gonna be the reason why you ruin your business and shit. You can ruin that on your own, but don’t get me involved in that. Besides, what do you even like about me? This is the only time we’ve exchanged more than 5 words.”

“What’s not to like?”

“Do you actually think before you speak? Nothing can or will happen between us, Barnes. I don’t want any more troubles around here,” (Y/N) sighed heavily and turned away, but a soft hand grabbed hers. “Don’t do this,” she softly pleaded.

“Look at me,” he tugged at her arm, and she gave in to look at him. His bright eyes were fixed on her and she felt how she floated away from outside Fury’s office. “I’m sorry for causing this much trouble, and… I’m sorry for all that’s bound to happen after this,” he pulled (Y/N) closer to his body and gently crashed his lips against hers.

(Y/N) was stiff, completely taken aback. She wanted to hit him, the voice in the back of her hand yelled at her to do so, but her hands were not responding. If anything, they were only sneaking up Barnes’s broad shoulders, and wrapping around them. She didn’t want to give in, but her body was already in too deep. Her lips molded against his, melting in a soft, needy kiss. 

She pushed him away, feeling afraid of what would happen next. Her heart was beating erratically, but there was a sort of thrill to it; a sort of excitement. She could feel the warm chills all over her body, and her lips were tingly from such rushed kiss. She wanted to hit him. But she also wanted to kiss him again, a hundred times more, but all her thoughts were interrupted by Fury and Stark coming out of the office.

“(Y/N), come in.”

She walked inside, but her eyes couldn’t see anything else than James. He smiled weakly and said farewell with a nod.

“I see you made your move,” Tony clacked his tongue. “I hate to admit that I envy you. You’re way ahead of me… well, not really. You’re engaged, I’m not.”

“You hurt her again, and I swear I won’t be as nice,” James spoke softly. “I don’t give a damn if I’m expelled, but I want you away from her.”

“Let’s see who she stays with in the end,” Tony rose an eyebrow. “I’m warning you, I can change my whole damn self for her, and I will.”

“How can you change that much? You’re so full of shit, Stark, you’d have to be born again to wipe off half of what you’ve done. I want to see you trying, but I’m expecting to see you failing,” Barnes chuckled.

“You ain’t that clean either, but it’s not me who’s gonna get married soon. I’m waiting to see how that goes down once your dear Wanda finds out about what you just did,” Tony chuckled too, and left to his classroom.


	9. A helping hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “(Y/N), what really happened?” Fury sighed heavily, thumbing harshly at his temples. “I know Stark’s lying, and Barnes didn’t say the whole truth… What happened?”
> 
> “When do you want me to start?"

“(Y/N), what really happened?” Fury sighed heavily, thumbing harshly at his temples. “I know Stark’s lying, and Barnes didn’t say the whole truth… What happened?”

“When do you want me to start? From today or earlier?”

“Has this been going on for a while now?” Fury placed his hands on the table. (Y/N) nodded, almost guiltily. “I need you to tell me everything.”

“Ever since I got here Tony’s been… he’s been bothering me. Like, coming too close, or talking to me in a mean way. It doesn’t bother me because I talk back,” she shrugged, “but today was different. I mean, it has been different these last couple of weeks—” (Y/N) sighed heavily and shook her head. “I feel uncomfortable whenever he’s around. Today he grabbed my arm, but it was like… possessive. It was weird.”

“I’m telling you this not only as the principal, but also as your dad,” he scratched the back of his head, “I think especially as your dad… He’s had some history with other girls… he’s not a good one. I’ve had a few girls here telling me awful things that he has done to them. Unfortunately, there isn’t much I can do because his parents pay a lot, and they won’t do shit. I want you to take care,” he sighed heavily. “I don’t know what I’d do if you get hurt, and I don’t think I wanna find out.”

“What do you mean you can’t do anything?” (Y/N) frowned. “I mean, you’re the principal—there must be something you can do.”

“It’s complicated,” Fury sighed heavily.

“Well, then start making it simple. It’s your daughter’s and a dozen girls’ lives we’re talking here.”

“This school is not mine, I don’t own it. My portion is only a bit of it, and certainly not enough to call the shots,” he explained. “Tony’s parents own a large part of this, more than a half, so it’s them who call the shots when it comes to stuff like this. We’ve had board meetings and we’ve amounted to nothing. It’s pointless, because they want him to stay here and be someone else’s responsibility. Mine, specifically.”

“That’s just fucked up.”

“I know, and I’d appreciate if you didn’t use that language around here. Or me.”

“Can’t make a promise I can’t keep,” (Y/N) shrugged and chuckled lightly. “Though I will try to not use it around you. And I’ll be careful around Stark, but if I have to hit him I sure will,” she rose form her chair and headed for the door. “I’m sorry… I guess,” she stopped before it and looked at her dad. She shrugged. “I didn’t want to cause this much trouble… I’ve been a shitty student and perhaps a shitty daughter too.”

“None of this is not your fault, (Y/N). It’s theirs.”

(Y/N) smiled weakly and left the office in complete silence. She didn’t want to go to class, so she headed for the one spot she still had for herself.

The roof of the school’s main building have served as a safe haven for a while, but this time she had not found it empty. Luckily, it wasn’t someone that despised her. A pair of blue eyes met hers, and a smile drew on both faces. 

“Avoiding responsibilities?” (Y/N) asked. She needed to hear someone else’s problems instead of listening to the voices in her own head.

“I guess I’m not the only one,” Thor shrugged. “Why are you here?”

“I just had a tough day… or week, or just a tough fucking life,” she chuckled gloomily. “What about you?”

“I just needed a break,” he shrugged again. “Come sit here,” he tapped the empty space next to him. “Let it all out.”

“There was a problem at the cafeteria today—” she began, but she was soon interrupted.

“Does Stark and or Barnes have to do everything with it?” (Y/N) nodded. “Ah, I knew it,” he clicked his tongue. “People from my class had been talking about it. Why do you keep messing with them? It’s bad enough that you have your classes with them but being close to them sucks.”

“I’m not, I’ve been trying to get them away from me ever since I got here, and they’ve done nothing but coming closer. They started arguing, and James just hit Tony out of nowhere and we get sent to Fury’s office…”

“That suck’s… did you get into any trouble with him?”

“No,” (Y/N) sighed, “but I could tell he was disappointed… I honestly want to have a normal year. I’ve been through too much already.”

“Things are gonna get better,” Thor placed a soft hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it. “I don’t know how, but they will…” he smiled. “Come here,” he tugged at her arm and wrapped his big arms around her torso. For the very first time in ages, (Y/N) felt at home. Thor’s arms were home for her. She realized she was in desperate need of a hug. “For what it’s worth… I think you’re a badass, and I like that you don’t take shit from any of those two idiots.”

“Thank you,” (Y/N) softly sobbed.

“Are you alright?” Thor hurriedly asked, lifting her chin just enough for their eyes to meet. (Y/N) nodded. “Hey, no—tell me everything.”

“I just—I’ve just had an awful couple of months… I lost my mom—I mean, I don’t know where she is, and then I found my dad. I’m living with him right now, and I moved to this school, and I just—I just wanna feel normal for once in my life,” the tears ran down her cheeks. “I need some normal in my life—and then there’s the problem with Stark and Barnes—he kissed me today. James. I don’t know what to do,” (Y/N) buried her face in Thor’s chest and cried some more.

“You’re a magnet for awful crap, but it’s alright… I’ll help you through it,” Thor gently ran his fingers through (Y/N)’s hair. “You’ll be fine, you’ll feel normal. Besides, you’ve got Barton, if I’m not mistaken.”

“He hasn’t spoken to me in weeks. He’s another idiot.”


	10. Clint, growing some balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, look at me,” he grabbed his friend’s arm and made her turn around. “What happened?”
> 
> “You don’t get to worry after abandoning me,” she shook her head lightly. “You know the shit I’ve been through these last few months and you have to balls to put me aside?” Her jaw was tense as she spoke. “I get it, your girlfriend must be time consuming, but I never thought you were one of those dudes who’d leave their friends aside. That’s being a really shitty friend, and I thought you were better than that.”

(Y/N) had left the rooftop and slowly started walking back to class. She was drying the last couple of tears from her hot cheeks when she bumped into her friend, Clint Barton. He knew right away there was something not right.

“Why were you crying, (Y/N)?” He bluntly asked, stepping right in front of her.

“It’s nothing,” she elbowed him away. 

“Clint!” Natasha’s voice sounded from afar. (Y/N) thought she had the ability of being near her whenever she tried to talk to Clint. Or in this case, whenever Clint tried to reach out for her. “I’ve been looking for you!” The redhead jogged closer to them.

“Nat, I can’t right now,” he apologetically said, as he followed (Y/N). “Hey, look at me,” he grabbed his friend’s arm and made her turn around. “What happened?”

“You don’t get to worry after abandoning me,” she shook her head lightly. “You know the shit I’ve been through these last few months and you have to balls to put me aside?” Her jaw was tense as she spoke. “I get it, your girlfriend must be time consuming, but I never thought you were one of those dudes who’d leave their friends aside. That’s being a really shitty friend, and I thought you were better than that,” she made a huge effort to not let the tears ran down her cheeks again. “I’m disappointed Barton. And if you must know, I had a terrible day, but I don’t want you making it worse. So if you’ll excuse me,” she hurried to leave before she could get into more trouble.  
Clint didn’t really know what had just happened, but he knew what he had to do the minute Natasha grabbed his arm. 

“Hey,” she said, “what were you guys talking about?” She was not exactly interested, but she had the urge to know every single detail of their relationship. “Babe, what happened?”

“Stop it, Nat.”

“Excuse me?” She replied, evidently offended.

“(Y/N)’s right, you’ve been keeping me away from her. Why?” Nat’s mouth moved, but no sound came from her lips. “Nat, she’s my friend, she needs me. You’ve no idea what she’s been through.”

“Well I need you too, you’re my boyfriend,” she shot back.

“Are you still jealous?” Nat couldn’t bear to answer that question, but Clint knew the answer anyway. “How many times do we have to talk about this? She’s just a friend, we’ve been friends for many years, and that’s about it. Nothing’s gonna happen between us because you and I are together and I adore you. But this is ain’t going anywhere if you’re still jealous. We’ve discussed this so many times, it’s getting tiring. I’m really tired.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Natasha took a deep breath to conceal her voice. “Are you breaking up with me?”

“No,” Clint shook his head, “but I will if you don’t stop this. We’ll talk later, alright?” Nat’s cheeks were burning red. “My friend needs me.”

He knew Natasha didn’t mean wrong, but the reality shock he was given by (Y/N) was enough of a wakeup call. He needed to be a better friend, since (Y/N) had been with him through some hard times as well. When he found her, he invited her a cup of coffee and spent the rest of the day together.

Natasha observed them closely, knowing she was wrong. But getting to admit it was a whole another story. She was not ready for that, not just yet.


	11. Cafeteria showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and (Y/N) were having lunch together at the cafeteria. Their friendship was going stronger than ever, and though his relationship with Natasha was still going through some discussion, he really wanted to be with his friend. Those were two parts of him that could not be detached.

Clint and (Y/N) were having lunch together at the cafeteria. Their friendship was going stronger than ever, and though his relationship with Natasha was still going through some discussion, he really wanted to be with his friend. Those were two parts of him that could not be detached. 

But their peace was interrupted by a furious Wanda that, without any warning, emptied her glass all over (Y/N). 

“Did you know James broke up our engagement?” Her nostrils fluttered. “Answer me, you little bitch,” she grabbed (Y/N)’s hair and pulled her head back. “I know you’ve got something to do with all this. Answer me!”

“Let her go, Wanda,” Clint grabbed the heiress’s hand. “Let her go now.”

“Don’t you fucking touch me, Barton,” Wanda growled. “Instead, ask your friend what I’m talking about.”

“I’ve got no fucking clue, you idiot!” (Y/N) yelled. “Let me go!”

“So what did James mean when he said he was in love with you? That you had even kissed one day? Are you gonna deny it?” She finally let go of (Y/N)’s hair, and once they were facing each other, Wanda gave the first hit. A loud slap on (Y/N) cheek echoed through the cafeteria, and the students looked in awe at the scene. Everyone knew how ruthless Wanda could be, but no one had ever seen her going physical ruthless. “I asked you something, (Y/N). I am expecting an answer.”

“He did kiss me once,” (Y/N) groaned, pressing her hand against the stinging portion of skin, “but I don’t want your man. We’ve barely spoken two words in the time I’ve been here,” she hurried to explain. “Wanda, if he’s been going behind your back, then that’s his problem, not mine,” (Y/N) rose her hands in defense. “It’s him you need to solve shit with, not me. Why do you always have to pour water on me? Oh my god!” She squeezed the dripping locks of her hair to make the water run faster.

“You must have done something. Why were you always at the library, then? Why do you keep following him?”

“I’m not following him, you dumb bitch! He’s the one who’s been following me the whole time. It’s not my fault that you’re an insufferable pain in everyone’s ass, Wanda.”

“You fucking—”

Just when she was about to leap towards her, a pair of strong hands pulled her away. Tony Stark was carrying her away, while she kicked and screamed to be set free. In a matter of seconds, Tony had secured the room. Clint grabbed (Y/N)’s hand and took her away too. 

“Are you alright?” (Y/N) nodded silently. “Is there something you wanna tell me?”

“Remember the day that Barnes and Stark fought, and that we were taken to my dad’s office? Well, James did say he liked me, and he kissed me. He said he’d break his thing with her, but I thought it was just a heat of the moment thing. I never thought it’d be for real… I don’t want it to be for real.”

“(Y/N) you _have_ to stop getting into trouble,” Clint chuckled. “What does Fury think of the whole thing?”

“I didn’t tell him,” she shrugged. “I don’t want to cause him any more trouble. I’m gonna handle those two on my own,” (Y/N) sighed heavily. “I bet he’s got more important things to do than to solve a teenage problem. Anyway,” she shook her head quickly, “how are things between you and Nat?”

“We’re working on it,” Clint tilted his head to both sides. “I’m trying to convince her that we’re just friends, and she’s trying to believe it. It’s a start.”

“I can talk to her if you need me to,” (Y/N) offered. “I mean, I’m gonna need a bulletproof vest or some,” she chuckled. “Get me one and I’ll talk to her.”


	12. (Y/N), unlikely heroine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was early morning and (Y/N) just got to school. She was not the first one, and as she walked in, the other kids gather in their rich groups to discuss economy, the stock market and a thousand other things at full speed.

It was early morning and (Y/N) just got to school. She was not the first one, and as she walked in, the other kids gather in their rich groups to discuss economy, the stock market and a thousand other things at full speed. 

One particular person calls her attention because he’s walking in the opposite direction. Tony Stark has a purple eye and cheek and a busted lip. She thinks he looks terrible and not only from the physical injury, but he also looks tired, defeated and just plain exhausted with life. 

(Y/N) can’t take it. As they cross paths, she grabs his arm and drags him to the nearest vending machine. She buys a can of soda which she knows will be cold. It’s expensive, but worthwhile. Tony doesn’t seem to protest. Instead, he willingly lets himself be pulled around by (Y/N). He doesn’t feel like fighting, not really.

They sit together on a bench in complete silence.

“It was your dad, right?” (Y/N) pressed the cold drink she just bought against Tony’s purple side. He winced and exhaled deeply. “I’m sorry he did this to you. I’m sure you didn’t deserve it,” she pursed her lips and clicked her tongue. “I don’t have anything for your lip… no wait—I think I do,” she turned around and searched inside her bag. “Getting into fights with Wanda has taught me to carry something with me all the time.”

“It’s alright,” Tony shrugged, and after a while, he asked. “How did you know?” He looked at her with a puzzled expression. “I mean, I could’ve had a fight with some random dude last night, and no one would’ve doubted it, but you knew right away it was dad.”

“It takes one to know one,” she shrugged casually. “When you fight someone you’re usually trying to show it off, but when a parent hits you it drains your spirit. Like you’ve got no energy anymore. I used to get hit all the time, you can’t even imagine how much money I spent on foundation and concealer only to be asked what happened… I spent my salary trying to cover something everyone knew,” she chuckled gloomily. They looked at each other for eternal seconds in silence. “I know what you’re thinking. It’s very cliché. A poor girl from the hood tryina’ mingle with the rich kids—”

“Actually, not,” Tony sighed. “I just can’t imagine you with a bruise on your face. It doesn’t seem right,” he shrugged. “Why are you helping me? I’ve done nothing but being an ass with you.”

“I don’t really care about how you treat me,” (Y/N) opened the can and took a long sip. “How you treat me is on you—whether you feel guilty about it or not is totally up to you. But that doesn’t mean I have to be like that too. Besides, I’ve been mistreated so many times before that you’re not making any difference.”

“I’m sorry… For everything.”

“You must’ve taken a big ass hit, you’re saying something actually nice,” (Y/N) chuckled. “You know, I never thanked you for defending me the other day when Wanda came up to me. You dragged her away and… basically saved my ass… but now I need to know why.”

“I told you one day that I wanted to be good to you, change what I’ve done… and I was not lying, (Y/N),” he shrugged. “I do want to make things up… Barnes told me something the day we got sent to Fury’s office. He asked if I could wipe away that much shit. At first it didn’t really hit me,” he said simply. “I mean, we had just hit each other so I was still very pumped up by that. But he was right, and it sucks to admit it,” he laughed. For the very first time, (Y/N) noticed that he was nicer than he showed, and that his laugh was contagious. “He was right, and he is right,” Tony repeated. “What I’ve done to you has no explanation, and no forgiveness. I mean—I’ve been a pain in the ass. I wanted to make things better and ended up ruining everything as I always do.”

“Tony, I don’t wanna be mean or anything… but why are you doing this?”

“I’ve done a lot of bad things in my life,” Tony said in a serious voice. More serious than (Y/N) had ever heard. “Things you can’t even imagine… or maybe you can. But that’s not important. Thing is… I wanna do good. I wanna be good.”

“If I’m gonna be your first good deed, then I’m glad,” (Y/N) smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. “I forgive you, Tony Stark. I’ll try to put it all behind me and start from scratch right here, right now,” she tugged at her bottom lip. “You’re not a bad guy, you’ve just made some awful decisions.”

“Thank you,” he grabbed her hand and felt chills down his back. “Can I ask you something personal?” (Y/N) nodded. “You said your mom hit you… how? Or why?”

“She…” (Y/N) took a deep breath, “she always found a reason to do it,” she shrugged. “Sometimes it was money, sometimes it was… just because. She didn’t really need a reason. I don’t think she could make up one. She was always drunk, or high… Or both. I try not to dwell too much on that. I live a better life now, and I’m thankful. I found… someone really special to help me. He’s been like an angel. We’ve had our ups and downs, but he’s been great.”

“I’m sorry,” Tony took her hands in his and gently caressed them. “I’m sorry all of that happened to you. You don’t deserve any of that. And I will look out for you.”

“Tony, don’t,” (Y/N) shook her head. “If you wanna be friends, that’s cool and I’m all for it. But I don’t need anyone defending me or protecting me. I’m a big girl, I think I’ve proven that to you enough times. I don’t need knights in shiny armors. I just need friends.”

“Friends it is, then,” he reached out his hand in a business-like manner and she gladly shook it.

“Now let’s get to class,” she tapped the back of his hand that was still grabbing hers. “Unlike you, the social assistance people cannot afford to skip any single class.”


	13. Natasha Romanoff, unlikely hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Natasha, it’s (Y/N),” she didn’t even let the redhead respond properly. “I need your help. I’m Fury’s daughter, and Fury’s wife kicked me out so I need a place to stay for the night. It’s either yours or I’ll go straight to Barton’s and probably have some steamy, wild sex. Fury comes back in the morning, and I swear that when I get to school I’ll go talk to him straight to get a room at the dorm and I won’t bother you again, but I really need this.”

“You can’t kick me out!”

“Watch me,” Fury’s wife smiled wickedly. “Since you arrived, you’ve done nothing but causing problems in our family. I never agreed with you living under our roof, let alone being a part of Nick’s life. You’re out, your stuff is at the front door. Pick it up and leave. Stay away from us.”

“You’re gonna regret this,” (Y/N)’s breathing was erratic, and she wasn’t sure of what to do. She didn’t have many options; the school’s dorms were not a choice, and she couldn’t think of anybody to help her. “I’m gonna tell Fury what you just did.”

“Is that a threat? Because if I’m not mistaken, you’re the daughter who appeared out of the blue and I’m the wife who’s been with him for 15 years straight. Let’s see who has more power in here. In fact, I dare you.”

(Y/N)’s chin trembled and the tears pooled in her eyes, but she didn’t break down in front of the woman. She stoically waited until she was outside the Fury residence before letting out a great sob of anger, misery, and most of all, loneliness. She felt alone for the very first time in months. She had no one to count on—

Like a switch that’s magically flicked, a brilliant idea filled her mind. (Y/N) dialed the only number she knew could truly save her.

“Natasha, it’s (Y/N),” she didn’t even let the redhead respond properly. “I need your help. I’m Fury’s daughter, and Fury’s wife kicked me out so I need a place to stay for the night. It’s either yours or I’ll go straight to Barton’s and probably have some steamy, wild sex. Fury comes back in the morning, and I swear that when I get to school I’ll go talk to him straight to get a room at the dorm and I won’t bother you again, but I really need this.”

“ _Do you need me to pick you up or something? Where are you?_ ”

“Just send me your address and I’ll get there. I have to tell Fury, and I’ll need some time alone to think. But thanks anyway.”

(Y/N) arrived minutes later to Natasha’s loft. Both her parents were out of the country for business, and she had plenty of space to welcome (Y/N).

“So what happened?” Natasha couldn’t help her question. “Why me and not your mom?”

“I haven’t seen my mom in months,” (Y/N) gulped. “She has drug issues and all that, so that’s why you were the first option. Otherwise I would’ve called Wanda, I’m sure she would’ve let me stay with her and we’d drink hot cocoa and get our nails done,” she chuckled.

“Did you always know Fury was your dad or what?”

“Not really,” (Y/N) shook her head. “He goes to the coffee shop I used to work in, and he was just a regular costumer. It never occurred to me that he could be my dad or something. He didn’t know either. My mom never told him… One day we started talking and we had a weird feeling afterwards. A few days after that, he came back and we realized that we were indeed related.”

“How was it? How did your mom feel?”

“It was weird, because I had been going through some stuff the weeks before we knew it. My mom had disappeared and I was on my own. But then I found out that not really; I was not on my own. It’s not been easy, but I know he’s got my back,” (Y/N) smiled lightly. “I wanna ask you a lil’ something, why is everyone so afraid of Wanda? I mean, you go even more pale when you see her.”

“She’s got a lot of power. And I’m not talking about the school only. I’m talking real power. Knowing all the important people in the world kinda power,” Natasha nodded. “We used to be very close,” the redhead sighed heavily. “Like, best friends… She’s had a lot of issues in her life, believe it or not. We must have been like 14 when her mother told her she needed to find a good man for her future, and less than two years later she’s sort of engaged to James. Her father left them for another woman and other kids, and Wanda doesn’t see him at all, even though he’s rich, famous and all that. She had to change her last name to Maximoff, that’s her mom’s maiden name. I knew—I mean, I still know,” she corrected herself, “a lot of secrets and things that should never hit the papers, some stuff about her mom and brother and all that. Things I promised not to tell, and I swear I didn’t! She must have told someone else, but it never left my lips. She just yelled at me one day and we stopped being friends, and around that time I was starting to see Clint, and she said it was because she didn’t like him, but I know it was not because of that. She thinks I told everyone about the one thing, and she had to actually pay people to keep quiet. She said that if I ever crossed her path she would destroy me. It didn’t sound to me like a threat you make out of anger,” she shook her head. “I actually liked her, she didn’t have her walls up when she was around me, and she made you feel like you were truly special. I mean, my parents are rich and we have a shit load of money, but she… she owns the world.”

“What was it that you know and you didn’t tell?”

“I can’t tell you, (Y/N),” Natasha giggled breathily. “I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone, and I keep my promises. Well, speaking of, why aren’t you afraid of her? I mean, everyone knows what happened on your first day. It’s been months and it’s still a thing.”

“I don’t really know how to answer to that—I mean, why should I even be afraid? Just because I’m poor?” (Y/N) shrugged. “I’ve nothing to be ashamed of, Nat. My mom’s a junkie, I’m poor, I have a social assistance scholarship and god knows I have no prospects for the future. What do I have to lose? I’ve got literally nothing to lose. I am tough just because I learnt how to.”

“I wish I could be more like you… I mean it. You don’t take shit from anyone and that’s awesome.”

“If you didn’t say that big ass secret, then you shouldn’t be afraid of her. She should be afraid of you… you know something big. Don’t let her—or anyone have power over you. You’re stronger than you think, and if you’re not ready… you can always count me to throw drinks on people,” (Y/N) chuckled. “It’s therapeutic.”

“I don’t hate you, (Y/N),” Natasha sighed. “I was just jealous about how close you are with Clint. He seems so at ease with you, but when he’s with me I feel like he’s walking on eggshells… I feel like nothing I do for him is right. I told him you were coming.”

“I’m not sure if I’m supposed to tell you this, but he hates when you spoil him. He knows you mean well, but sometimes he thinks you’re trying to buy him. He can’t take you out to fancy places, but he wants to give you the best that he can, and he feels like he’ll never make it because you already have everything… which you kinda do. Relax on the money, and let him take you somewhere less expensive. You’ll like it more that way.”

“Thank you… and you can stay here as long as you need. Wanna eat something?” She sighed dramatically before the tears escaped from her eyes. “I’m craving a lot of calories right now. This one’s on me, you’ll pay the next one.”


	14. Dorm arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury arrived the next morning. He already knew about the fight between his wife and his daughter, and though he couldn’t pick a side, he knew he had to do something about it. For (Y/N). He texted his oldest daughter to come see him, and she appeared through the door of his office 5 minutes later.

Fury arrived the next morning. He already knew about the fight between his wife and his daughter, and though he couldn’t pick a side, he knew he had to do something about it. For (Y/N). He texted his oldest daughter to come see him, and she appeared through the door of his office 5 minutes later.

“How was your trip?” She asked. “Was it all work and no play?”

“I am indeed a dull boy,” Fury chuckled. “Sit down, please,” he indicated the chair in front of him. “How are you? Where did you go last night?”

“To Natasha Romanoff’s place. I know, weird,” she rose her palms. “We’re on way better terms. She spoke to Clink, I spoke to her. It’s all good now—oh, and by the way, she knows we’re related.”

“I wanna apologize for what Sarah did,” he said solemnly. “We’ve had some problems after you came in but I never thought she’d do that—”

“Don’t trouble yourself, pops,” (Y/N) cut him off and Fury giggled softly at the cool nickname he was just given. “It’s not your fault you have a bitchin’ wife… see what I did there?” (Y/N) grinned widely but only got a disapproving look from her dad. “Well now that I’m here I wanted to talk about a little something,” she sighed. “Is there a chance I can get a room at the dorm? I don’t wanna be a parasite to Nat and I obviously can’t be your parasite any longer.”

“Yeah, let me write a paper and you can comeback for it later. Alright?” (Y/N) nodded.

As promised, (Y/N) came back to Fury’s office to pick up the paper. It was a notification to the keeper that would stay there. He explained her situation in very formal words and she headed to her new home with the letter in her hands. On her way there, she saw Thor, and they walked together towards the dorm.

“Didn’t know you lived here,” (Y/N) said in an absent manner. “We’re gonna be neighbors.”

“That’s some great news!” Thor yelled in excitement. “We’re gonna have a party, and get drunk and then I’ll walk you home safe. It’s gotta be after the keeper’s last round. I’ve got all we need. I’m right down the hall. Knock three times and I’ll know it’s you.”

(Y/N) was left with no other choice but to agree to all that.

Later that night, after she had settled in her new bedroom and texted the necessary people, she headed to Thor’s room. She knocked three times, and the blonde wall of muscles welcomed her to his “sanctuary”. He had a small fridge with way too many beers and he had surely bought some more and some snacks.

“Rumor has it James broke up with Wanda and that you’ve got something to do with it,” he said, opening a can and handing it to her. “What can you tell me about it?”

“It was the reason of my last fight with her,” (Y/N) shrugged. “I don’t know if you remember, but the day that I got sent to Fury’s office, I was sent with Barnes and Stark. Tony spoke to Fury first, and in the meantime, James and I were outside talking. He said he liked me and all that crap and… God, I feel like I’ve said this so many times,” (Y/N) chuckled. “Anyway—” she shook her head—“the thing is that he kissed me, and said he’d break up with Wanda just to be with me and all cheesy shit.”

“Do you want to be with him?” Thor cocked an eyebrow.

“I’m not interested in him,” (Y/N) said simply. “Besides, I’ve got nothing to offer him. I’m poor, I don’t have a functional family… I’m just really fucked up. He doesn’t want to be with me, he wants to be with who he thinks I am, and that’s not me.”

“And who are you?”

“I’m (Y/N) Fury, the bastard daughter of Nick Fury, who I found at the coffee shop I used to work in because he was a regular costumer,” Thor’s jaw slowly dropped. “My mom’s a junkie, she used to hit me and I say used to because I haven’t seen her in… four months? I don’t know, I’m not even counting. I haven’t even reached out for her because I can’t afford to worry about her. All my life, I heard that I was a good for nothing, that I would end up just like her, or that I would end up dead. I grew up with that idea in my mind, but look at me now. I’ve got this huge once-in-a-lifetime shot. I’m at a fancy ass school, and I’ve got pretty decent grades too. Someone like me would never have this luck, I can’t be such an idiot and let it slip from my hands just because some dude thinks I’m hot and a badass, with a devil may care attitude,” (Y/N) shrugged. “James and the others see only the outside, my tough and doesn’t-give-a-shit outside. But if Barnes saw the real me he would run away, because that’s what people do. He says he wants to protect me from Wanda and all harm, but truth is, I’ve been harmed already. Nothing those rich kids do can hurt me,” she smiled, but it wasn’t a cheerful smile. It was as if she realized how miserable she truly was. “I don’t think there’s anything that could break me now.”

“I would never run away,” Thor chimed in. “I thought you were cool. Now I think you’re way cooler.”

“But you’ve never seen me in a weird way,” (Y/N) chuckled lightly. “You’re my friend, and… drinking buddy as I can see,” she rose her can, “bottoms up,” she teased and chugged at the bitter liquid. She sighed heavily and said. “What about you, Thor? Who are you?”

“I’m a Norwegian guy whose father loves mythology way too much. Having Chris as a name would’ve been enough. My parents are politicians, and I never get to see them too often. We moved around a lot, since they were sent to other parts of the world, but we decided that the best thing for me was to have a normal education for more than a month so that’s why I’m here. I grew up with nannies and tutors. I’ve never had a girlfriend, because I’m not really interested—”

“Are you gay?” (Y/N) cut him off.

“No,” he shook his head in a calm manner. “I’m just… not in the mood,” he shrugged. “I don’t know how to explain it, but that’s it. What scares you the most?”

“Spiders, and the inevitability of death. But apart from that, probably using drugs.”

“Any drug in particular?”

“Just the use of them. Not being able to stop. Being dependent on it. I’ve seen my classmates lose their battles at a very young age—them and their parents. I’ve seen my mom under its effects my whole life… I had a brother—I think he was my brother,” she suddenly recalled, “because he lived at home. Thing is that one day he was just not there, and we were having his memorial on the street,” her eyes were shiny with tears. “I didn’t understand at first what had happened. Since I never saw the body inside the casket and we didn’t have a picture. As far as I was concerned, it could’ve been anyone on the block. But weeks went by and he never came home. I don’t wanna go through that. I don’t think I could handle it…” (Y/N) sighed heavily and stayed in silence for a while, holding her knees tight to her chest. Thor stood up and sat next to her, wrapping his big arms around her body and cradling her in him.

He had grown used to do it, and (Y/N) had grown used to the warmth that his arms offered. She had never felt this comfortable in her life. She could put her walls down and let herself fall into kindness. She looked up at him and there he was still. In the few seconds that they looked at each other, a bubbly feeling took over them, making them close their eyes and sweetly press their lips against one another’s.

It felt so right doing this. (Y/N) exhaled in delight as she led her arms around his neck. Since they were on the bed, for Thor was easier to lay her beneath him. They kept on making out for a while, but their bodies asked for more.

The temperature rose, and with it, clothes started to fly away. Their skins were burning, and burnt hotter whenever they were too close. They didn’t know they needed to be with each other, and though in the back of (Y/N)’s mind she knew it was wrong, she couldn’t help but to feel in the right place.

His embrace was the right place.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms later.

At around 4 am, (Y/N) woke up feeling strange. It was her first night in the dorm, but she wasn’t in her own room. She unwrapped herself from Thor’s embrace and slowly gathered her clothes to go back to her bed. Thor groaned softly and looked at her.

“Where are you going?” He asked sleepily.

“Back to my room…” she whispered.

“Sleep well, and call me tomorrow morning to go to school together,” he yawned and turned around to face the wall. He was fast asleep again.

It was confusing for (Y/N). She had just slept with one of her best friends. It was like having slept with Barton, but perhaps a hundred times worse. It felt right, he did the right things, or at least what she imagined it could be the right things. Her body felt fuzzy, warm and just overall great. But her head couldn’t stop.

She knew she couldn’t let it happen again.

Once in the safety of her room, her phone buzzed with a message.

“ _I know you think this was wrong, but it was not. We’re friends above all, and a little bit of sex is not going to ruin anything. If you want, we can stop seeing each other for a while, until we get ourselves straight, but I don’t want to. I really want you in my life, (Y/N). As a friend, or as whatever you want. Let’s walk together tomorrow and talk it out. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to take advantage of you_.”

“ _You’re too good to be true, Odinson. Sex is good, but your friendship is better. Let’s just stay that way. I’ve got way too many problems with men to put you in that bag too. Let’s talk it over tomorrow over some expensive coffee you’ll obviously invite me_.” (Y/N) replied, and with a lighter heat, she fell asleep.


	15. Tony Stark, unlikely hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a wild night of drinking, (Y/N), somehow, ended up right outside Tony’s hotel. It’s getting cold, and she’s getting colder, and as she tried to look for someone to save her, she takes out her phone and clumsily dials someone. She doesn’t really know who she’s calling, she saw a number and just pressed it. She hoped no one would answer at that time, but to her drunken surprise, a loud and awake voice picked up almost immediately.

After a wild night of drinking, (Y/N), somehow, ended up right outside Tony’s hotel. It’s getting cold, and she’s getting colder, and as she tried to look for someone to save her, she takes out her phone and clumsily dials someone. She doesn’t really know who she’s calling, she saw a number and just pressed it. She hoped no one would answer at that time, but to her drunken surprise, a loud and awake voice picked up almost immediately.

“ _Hello? (Y/N)?_ ” Tony’s voice was loud and clear from the other side. “ _(Y/N), how did you get my number?_ ”

“It’s not the time to make stupid ass questions,” she mumbled with a taint of an innocent giggle in her voice. “How are you?”

“ _(Y/N) where are you? Are you alright?_ ”

“Well, I am pretty goddamn fine… just a little bit drunk,” she chuckled. “I wanted a drink but apparently I had one too many. How are you, Tony? How’s life treating you?”

“ _(Y/N) where are you? Let me go look for you._ ”

“I may or may not be right outside your hotel, darling,” she laughed heartedly. “Look for the girl in a dark, red dress and a black jacket, and one who has her make up ruined. I’ll be waiting, even if it takes you forever.”

Tony never felt an elevator trip so long. He ran his fingers through his hair and breathed erratically. He had no idea of what had happened and it made him furious. Why was (Y/N) at his door? He just hoped nothing happened to her. He almost pushed the elevator’s gates back to make everything go faster. Some security guards and hotel administrators were gathering around (Y/N), but Tony yelled at them before they could do anything.

“(Y/N) how did you get here?” He cupped her face in his hands. She was cold, and he could notice that her tights were ripped. Her smile was clumsy, and so were her movements. “(Y/N), answer me,” he urged, but her drunken calmness was uninterrupted. He unzipped his hoodie and put it around (Y/N). “Come on…” he whispered, “how did you get here?”

“I just told the uber to bring me to the Stark hotel and he did. I don’t have a home to go to anyway. So do you mind if I crash here?”

“Of course you’re gonna stay here, (Y/N),” he sighed in relief. “I don’t want a word about this to my father,” he warned his employers. “Delete any evidence of this. This never happened.”

He lifted her bridal style and walked towards the elevator. People around him stared in awe, but Tony could only care about (Y/N)’s safety. They arrived to the room and Tony carefully left her on the couch. He called for room service and someone to help him with her clothing.

Service people took her to Tony’s room and came back a few minutes later with a completely different version of her. She was wearing shorts and a long shirt on top. She even looked more awake. The maid that walked with her had pulled her hair into a ponytail. Tony looked at (Y/N) in relief and thanked the maid.

“Alright, let’s get something in your stomach,” he sighed heavily, helping (Y/N) back on the couch. “Why did you get this drunk?”

“No reason is the best reason,” (Y/N) giggled. “Don’t tell me you’ve never gotten shitfaced before for no reason at all—I wouldn’t buy that shit, especially coming from you.”

“You didn’t tell me how you got here,” Tony commented. “I’m gonna ask again because you’re in a way better state than half an hour before.”

“I just… got here, that much I know,” (Y/N) shrugged carelessly. “I was about to call the Norwegian guy but… I guess I called you instead.”

“How did you get my number?” Tony frowned in confusion. “I mean, I don’t think we’ve exchanged and I haven’t put my number in your phone.”

“This is a fun story,” she chuckled. “You know Thor?” He nodded. “Well, we’re friends—and he for some reason has your number, and when I hated you I asked him for your number to fuck with you for a while but I never did because I kinda stopped hating you. I was planning to call you at 3 am for a few days. Then at 4, and then change the time again.”

“You’re an idiot, (Y/N),” Tony laughed heartedly, placing a hand to his chest and leaning back on the couch. (Y/N) followed suit and rested next to him.

They stayed in silence for a while as they enjoyed each other’s company. They shared secret looks and laughed when their eyes met. (Y/N) was exhausted, it had been a long day and an even longer night. She wanted to go home, but she couldn’t help but to feel extremely comfortable around him.

“(Y/N)… I know I’ve said this before,” Tony said to end the silence, “but I’m really sorry for everything I’ve done to you. All the things I said, when I tried to make you stay by force… that was not good (Y/N). I was no good. I’m trying to change, and I hope you can see that. Thing is… I don’t think you’ll buy this shit but—” he stopped his train of through abruptly as he looked at a fast asleep (Y/N), breathing softly next to him—“un-fucking-believable,” he shook his head and sighed. A bubbly giggle escaped his lips.

He picked her up in his arms and carried to the bed in his room. (Y/N) had her arms wrapped around his neck, and with the movement she was half awake. When he laid her on the mattress, (Y/N) looked at him with, apparently, awake eyes. Tony was over her, and he couldn’t take her eyes away from hers. He had suddenly become extremely nervous.  
She placed her hands on each side of his face and gently pulled him closer to her lips. She wasn’t really aware of what she was doing, but Tony was. He was fully conscious of everything, and that’s why he decided to stop it.

“Get some sleep, (Y/N),” he whispered, and after covering her with the bedding, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

He grabbed a blanket from a drawer and one of his pajamas and left her alone to get changed. He slept next to her, but over the beddings; he was worried she'd get sick in the middle of the night or something. It hit him so hard the second he covered himself with the soft blanket. He was madly in love with (Y/N).


	16. The morning after

(Y/N) felt confused. Quite confused. She was in a room that didn’t belong to her with clothes that didn’t belong to her either, but with a headache that was surely hers. On the nightstand next to her she found several bottles of Gatorade, aspirins, and a clock that marked in black numbers that it was 11 am. She headed to one of the doors of the room that, to her fortune, conducted straight to a bathroom.

After washing her face and trying to look as decent as possible, she went to the bedroom again, but was startled at the different voices that came from, she supposed, the living room. She knew one of the voices, it was most definitely Tony Stark’s voice, but the other one she did not know. It was a female one, but not a young voice. Her head ached and now she was forced to use all of her brain to figure out who was Tony talking to. 

She slowly opened the door to find Tony and a blonde, middle aged woman talking as if they knew each other from their entire lives. Before coming out, she ravaged the closets searching for a hoodie that could cover a lot of her body, and she soon realized that those were his clothing. It all smelled like him. She lingered with one hoodie, getting warm and comfortable in it, inhaling its luxurious scent and getting lost in it.

Tony turned his head to (Y/N), who was timidly walking towards him.

“… Oh—” the woman who talked to him interrupted herself—“you should’ve told me you had a guest, honey,” she stood up from the couch and made her way towards (Y/N). “What’s your name my dear?”

“I’m… (Y/N),” (Y/N) sheepishly replied. “Tony, I’m sorry… but did I crash here last night?”

“I’m surprised you can remember that,” Tony chuckled. “We’ll not go over the details of how you got here, but yeah. You stayed here, and people from the staff helped you get into what you’re wearing under my hoodie. This is my mom, by the way,” Tony pointed at the woman that (Y/N) had just been shaking hands with, “Maria Stark. Mom, this is (Y/N), a friend from school.”

“Does (Y/N) happen have a last name?” The woman kindly asked.

“Yes,” (Y/N) sighed. “It’s Fury, (Y/N) Fury… I’m Nicholas Fury’s daughter,” Tony and her mom looked at her in awe.

“I didn’t know he had another daughter,” the woman soon regained composure and spoke as kindly as she first did. “I’m sorry to say it, but I can’t see much of a resemblance between you two—which is kind of fortunate I suppose,” she chuckled breathily, and (Y/N) noticed that Tony had her same smile.

“You and me both, Mrs. Stark,” (Y/N) chuckled awkwardly. “I found out myself just a few months ago that he was my dad. Tony, do you have my clothes somewhere? I think I wanna go home.”

“Join us for breakfast—”

“Oh, don’t you worry about me sweetheart,” Maria Stark placed a soft hand on her son’s shoulder and squeezed it. “I have to get going anyway. Your father, you know how he gets,” she smiled nervously. “Go home,” she whispered to Tony’s hear, in a pleading voice. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too, mom, but you know why I’m not there,” he kissed the top of her mom’s forehead and let her go. She kindly smiled to (Y/N) and left without any further words. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Tony—I—I really think I should go,” (Y/N) shook her head. “I spoke more than I should’ve and—”

“Stay, have breakfast and then you’ll be free to go,” Tony grabbed her hand and walked her to the coffee table. He intertwined his hand with hers in a loving way; it was entirely different form other times that he had done this. They could both feel it, the butterflies in their stomachs flying wild, and the warmth of their skins. They sat right in front of the other and enjoyed the delicious food that Tony’s hotel had to offer. 

“So, Fury’s daughter? How did that happen?”

“It just did, y’know?” (Y/N) shrugged. “The bee and the flower thing. But we didn’t find out until just recently. When I got to school, we were getting our papers ready.”

“What did your mom say? I suppose you’re not living with her anymore…” Tony said in between munches. 

“I haven’t seen her in a while, actually,” (Y/N) swallowed hard. “Uhh… she’s got a great addiction to drugs, and one day she was just gone. I haven’t seen her ever since, so… as far as I know, she could be…” the tears slowly pooled in her eyes. “Can we please talk about something else?” She cleared her throat. “You really don’t wanna know what goes on in my silly, boring life. So, what’s going on with your parents? That’s something I wanna know.”

“This might come as a surprise, but I do wanna know all about you,” Tony took a long sip from his coffee. “My dad’s an asshole. My mom’s too pure for this world. Period.”

“You can’t expect me to settle with that. I figured both things all by myself—I’m smarter than I look.”

“Well, my dad’s always been rich—my family, actually. My granddad had a weaponry business during the war and he earned a shitload of money. Dad wanted something different, so with that money he built this hotel chain, but… he’s got some shady business still so,” he shrugged. “We don’t get along, because we’re literally the same hot-headed asshole. I’m younger and more handsome, but awfully hot-headed” he chuckled, and (Y/N) chuckled along with him. “He raised me well—not lovingly, but well. Mom on the other side is an angel. She’s always given me more than I deserve, and she’s loved me like no one else will ever do.”

“She seems nice,” (Y/N) smiled gently, “and… don’t shut her out. I’m telling you as someone who never had a real loving parent until just a few months ago; go have lunch with her, be with her. If you don’t, you’re gonna regret this so bad, and one day you’ll wake up buried in your shit and miserably alone.”

“Where does this advice come from?”

“From one lonely girl to one soon-to-be lonely boy,” (Y/N) looked at Tony and she could’ve sworn she got lost in his eyes. Her hands were on the table, but she didn’t realize his were there too until his fingers were interlocked with hers. 

“(Y/N), you’ve been honest with me all morning and I need you to be honest with me one more time,” he gulped. “What’s the deal between you and Barnes?”

“I’ve no fucking clue,” (Y/N) exhaled. “He kissed me, and then he broke up with Wanda, but he hasn’t said a word to me ever since. Do I wanna be with a guy like that? No thanks,” she shook her head lightly. “Besides, I am not a rebound. I told the Norwegian guy this thing, and I’ll say this again. What he likes is what he sees, not what I am,” she said in a serious voice. “He thinks I’m tough, well he can bet his ass I am tough, but he doesn’t know why. Now you do, and I hope that… if you have any feelings for me, you stop them—”

“It’s a bit too late, (Y/N),” Tony chuckled lightly, “but now I know I’ve got a pretty good reason to feel this thing for you.”

“Tony, no—”she shook her head—“I am screwed. All of me is, and I don’t wanna screw anyone.”

“I’m screwed too—”

“No,” she cut him off with a firm voice. “You can still save yourself. Me? It’s no use,” her jaw trembled and before she regretted it, she let go of Tony’s hand and made her way to her clothes that were nicely folded on the couch.

Tony jumped from his seat to run after (Y/N), and in a swift movement of his hand, he made her turn around and pressed his lips against hers. He wanted her like that, fully awake and aware of what was going on. His free hand found its way towards (Y/N)’s waist, and he gently pulled her closer to his own body.

(Y/N) was starstruck. But in a brief moment of consciousness, she realized that the line between love and hate was indeed thin, and with each passing second it became blurrier. Her free hand slowly roamed up his arms and interlocked with his dark hair. Now with her freed hand, she wrapped her arms around his shoulder and tried to impulse herself upwards, but Tony stopped her.

“Not like this, (Y/N),” he whispered against her needy lips. “We already slept together, but let’s not push our luck.”

“We what?!” (Y/N) pushed him away with unknown strength. “I swear to God—”

“Chill out,” he laughed heartedly. “You fell asleep on the couch, then I moved you to the bed, but I’ve had a backache for days, so I just rolled off and slept next to you. You were way too drunk for me to take advantage of you. That would’ve been low even for myself.”

“You’re an idiot,” she jokingly slapped his arm. “You’re the biggest idiot.”

“I know,” he pecked her lips quickly, “but it’s you who kissed this idiot.”

“I’ve kissed a few idiots in my life, Stark,” (Y/N) teased. “I’m just adding more names to my list,” she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer for another kiss. “Try not to ruin this, whatever this is. Just promise me that you’ll never treat anyone the way you treated me,” she looked at him with pleading eyes. “Don’t go back to what you were, please…”

“Never,” he placed both hands on each side of (Y/N)’s face and kissed her one last time.


	17. What is it going to be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the new week just beginning, a lot of things had changed at school. (Y/N) started sitting with Tony, and for the very first time, he started getting the right answers in classes. Since (Y/N) was very attentive and structured, she didn’t get easily distracted by Tony, but a strong gaze upon her gave her the chills.

With the new week just beginning, a lot of things had changed at school. (Y/N) started sitting with Tony, and for the very first time, he started getting the right answers in classes. Since (Y/N) was very attentive and structured, she didn’t get easily distracted by Tony, but a strong gaze upon her gave her the chills.

James looked from the other corner of the room how the two former enemies got along so well but he couldn’t be there in Tony’s place. (Y/N) often looked from over her shoulder to Clint, and on the way, she peered over to James. He didn’t do anything else but to watch from afar.

That until lunchtime came around and Tony was not around to save (Y/N). As she walked towards the lunch queue, James grabbed her arm and made her turn around. 

“How could you do this, (Y/N)?” Barnes yelled, tightening his grip on (Y/N)’s arm. “Tony, of all people in this school? Are you joking?”

“Well, at least he didn’t say he loved me and then shut me out! You’re one selfish motherfucker, Barnes,” (Y/N) growled. “It was you who said you’d break up with Wanda just to be with me. What happened next? You drifted from me, you shut me out. So, don’t you fucking dare blaming me for what goes on around here. You brought this on yourself.”

“Tony, really?” James snarled.

“At least he said he was sorry. All of my problems with Wanda were because of you and your selfishness. At least Tony hasn’t gotten me into trouble with a girlfriend.”

“It’s you who I want,” he let go of (Y/N)’s arm and gently intertwined his fingers with hers. “Not her, it’s you.”

“No,” (Y/N) shook her head and pushed him away. “You don’t want me. You want someone who’s not me. You don’t know who I truly am. You have no idea who my parents are, where I come from and the shit I’ve gone through. Tony might be an asshole, we can all agree on that, but at least he took the time to discover who I am. And you know what? I don’t wanna tell you anything, because I’m not interested in you. I never was,” she shrugged. “I don’t want anything to do with you.”

“James,” Wanda appeared in the cafeteria, wearing her signature deadly serious look. “It’s great to find you here, we need to talk.”

“Not right now, Wanda,” he looked at her with an exhausted expression.

“Yes, this is the perfect timing, and I’m glad you’re here (Y/N). You might want to hear this too,” she sighed dramatically. “This is over, Barnes, this is over for good, at last. It took me a while to admit it, but here I go,” she shook her head. “Unfortunately, she’s right, you’re one selfish motherfucker and I wish I had realized that sooner. I don’t give a shit if your business or your whole entire family falls into a pit, just don’t come back when you need my money,” her jaw tightened. “My family is not interested in keeping business with yours.”

James wanted to stop Wanda, but his heart was torn between what could’ve been love and the feeling of duty towards his family. He was ruined, and all he had was a lineage of dead people who somewhere in the past did something good but that now translated into a thousand unpayable debts. (Y/N) took advantage of James’s bewilderment to free herself from his grip. She didn’t need any more proof of what kind of man he truly was. 

“So what is it going to be, _Jamie_?” (Y/N) folded her arms over her chest.

“You don’t understand…”

“You’re right, I don’t,” she smacked her lips. “But you know what? I don’t wanna understand either. If you’d had just a little more balls, I would’ve given what little I have for us to be together, trust me. But you turned out to be a fucking coward. Whatever you do, just stay the hell away from me,” she firmly walked away, unaware that Wanda was following her.

“Hey!” Wanda called. “Wait a second…” (Y/N) stopped and turned on her heels to look at the young heiress. “I guess we both just got rid of a problem,” she shrugged carelessly. “He’ll have to survive on his own from now on.”

“I honestly couldn’t care less,” (Y/N) sighed. “He can do whatever the fuck he wants. How’s your family gonna take this? Weren’t you two guys supposed to bring two empires together? Was that whole thing true? ”

“His family needed mine more than we needed his,” she tilted her head to both sides. “I guess they’re gonna have to accept that I can make my own decisions sometimes,” Wanda nodded. “I feel like an idiot now, because I thought you were after him but you really weren’t,” she tugged at her bottom lip. “I’m sorry, I was a bitch and for the wrong reasons,” she sighed heavily. “I understand if you wanna hate me or whatever, but I just wanted you to know that I’ve been thinking about this a lot… For what it’s worth, you were a great enemy. I’ve never had that, someone stepping up and facing me.”

“I don’t hate you, you silly billy,” (Y/N) chuckled lightly. “But you were a bitch indeed. The water poured over me was unnecessary, but it doesn’t matter. It’s all in the past now… I hope.”

“Yeah,” she shook her head. “It is, it’s all behind… should we hug?”

“Don’t push it,” (Y/N) laughed heartedly. “Let’s just shake hands,” she reached out her arm and Wanda gladly shook her hand. “There we go, buddy, put it right there.”

The two parted in peace that day.


	18. Honest goodbye

“What are we?”

(Y/N) knew that question meant trouble the minute she heard it. She had been avoiding it for a few months now, but Tony was really persistent. He had asked it before, in many, many other occasions, but she always found a way of avoiding and dodging it. Sometimes it was sex, others was a simple kiss, and sometimes it was the silence of the cinema that shielded her from a terrible question.

This time she had none of it. The cafeteria was loud enough to conceal their words, whatever they might have been, and (Y/N) had no way of escaping without making a scene out of the whole thing. 

“(Y/N), what are we?” Tony repeated. “Tell me. I wanna know.”

“What do you mean?” (Y/N) took a deep breath before putting her question into words. “We’re friends,” she shrugged. “Can we change the subject? I really hate that question and I don’t know how to avoid it any longer.”

“Friends?” He repeated with disdain. “Are you kidding me? Are you serious?”

“I mean, yeah,” (Y/N) nodded. “We go out, we spend time together… but that doesn’t mean that we’re actually something. What?” She choked a laugh. “Did you get another impression?” Tony was startled and couldn’t pronounce a word. “I’m sorry, I guess? But I just don’t understand how you would get another idea. I mean, yeah we do couples’ stuff, but I never said I wanted something serious. And if I don’t say it, then it’s not gonna happen,” Tony was still tongue tied, which only encouraged her to carry on. “You know what?” She scoffed. “This has suddenly become really fucking boring, I’m leaving—”

“You’re not,” his first few words were nothing but a low growl. He quickly grabbed (Y/N)’s arm and kept her right next to him. “What do you mean we’re nothing? We’ve shared a lot of things and now you’re just bored and you wanna go? Do you think it works like that?”

“Let me go or I swear to god I’m gonna make a fucking scene in here,” she whispered. She knew she could, and worst of all, Tony knew she could make one. “Stark, let me go.”

“(Y/N)!” Thor roared in a loud and deep voice that sent chills to everyone in the cafeteria.

(Y/N) freed herself from Tony’s grip and quickly ran towards Thor. She stood beside him, without hiding. “I thought you were different, Stark,” she said with a taint of frustration and disappointment in her voice. “But you turned out to be just another asshole of the bunch,” she shook her head. “And to think that I actually liked you…” she scoffed a chuckle. “Don’t you ever talk to me again, Stark,” she turned around and made her way outside, amidst the many perplexed eyes that had forgotten how it was when someone stood up against Tony Stark.

Thor followed (Y/N) down the corridor, but as much as he tried to talk to her, she didn’t stop to look back at him. She took the way to the rooftop and stopped right before the cornice. She took a deep breath and a loud yell was audible all over the school premises. Once she was done, her shoulders heaved up and down in exhaustion.

When (Y/N) turns around, Thor sees her with a nervous smile spreading on her lips. A bubbly giggle tried to escape from her, but it was prevented by her hands that covered her entire face. The adrenaline rushed in her veins. She felt free and alive.

“You okay?” Thor asked.

“Never better,” (Y/N) nodded. “What’d you got?” She nodded in his direction.

“Soda… I figured you might want some.”

They sat together on the concrete floor, with their backs against the cornice. They drank in silence for a while, staring at a blank space, with way too many things in their minds to interrupt they own thoughts.

“I’m done dating people from school,” (Y/N) sighed heavily after a long sip from her soda. “I’m so fucking done with those assholes. Do you have any friend outside school that’s not an idiot but is available? Or maybe a hot brother?”

“I’m honestly the nicest guy among my friends, and my brother’s an asshole. You wouldn’t like him.” he laughed. “But I think it’s a bit too soon.”

“It is,” (Y/N) chuckled and shook her head. “And you still got a year to be out of this place. So come back then.”

Thor kissed the top of (Y/N)'s head and they stayed in silence again. She thought of all the things that had happened the past months. She found a somewhat broken family to love her, she found friends and she found the purest form of love in the giant puppe-guy that sat next to her. He was probably the one guy she would love for the rest of her life, and she wasn't afraid whether he'd love her back or not, because for the very first time she was completely sure that he loved her too.

"What?" Thor asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No," (Y/N) shook her head lightly. "I just... nah," she clicked her tongue, "nevermind."

"I do too," he replied.


End file.
